Hogwarts? School of Magic!
by SapphireWolf2002
Summary: On an ordinary day on Berk. There is a treaty between the Berkians and Scarnorians. But their odd condition for the treaty is that Hiccup has to go to Hogwarts! School of Magic? He will meet new friends, Punzie, Jack and Merida. After the movies. Please read this is my first proper fanfic! Also first cross over fic. Some HICCSTRID. (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. What! Hogwarts? Magic!

**Hello once again everyone! A new story i have been planning a while so. Enjoy. Read and Review. Sorry for any errors. Some things I had to make up since I can't remember stuff. I won't be able to post anything after the 27th of November because my laptop is a school rental and I have to return it that day so I won't be able to post new chappies but i will try my best to post as many as I can. So enjoy! Please keep posting in ocs and ideas on my document called Ideas for Stuff, if you want your character in this story. Also please send in ideas. Enjoy! **

CHUG. CHUG. CHUG. The train sounded. CLICK. TAP. CLICK. TAP. Was the sound of the boy with forest green eyes, the sound accompanying the train, also with the chatter of students, on the train, the train called The Hogwarts Express. The forest green eyed boy walked. CLICK. TAP. He walked towards an empty cabin and sat down. He put his hand into his brown fur vest pulling out his miniaturised scaly best friend. "Ok Bud, this is going to be a long trip."

"This is Berk. It is located twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It is solidly located on the Meridian of Misery. Every day on this island is strange but today was the strangest day of my life, and it is about to get even stranger."

Berk, the island of dragon riding Vikings, in the Dragon Training academy was the yelling of teens and laughter. "Tuff! Ruff! Snotlout! Get down from there!" yelled a female voice; it belonged to a blonde haired shield maiden. "Geez why isn't Hiccup here yet, a treaty can't take that long." She muttered. So the three teens called Tuff, Ruff and Snotlout were mounted on their dragons and were attacking each other, for fun. Scorch marks were everywhere, as if they were creeping the walls. The chaos continued until a Night Fury screech cut through the noise. "Thank gods, Hiccup! You're here. Why are you so, how did the treaty go?" shouted a relieved Astrid looking at her boyfriend. Her relief soon was gone and was replaced by confusion. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" Hiccup looked down, worried and nervous. "Guys, I have an announcement." The boy called Hiccup said with an expression that on one could read. All the teens crowded around in front of Hiccup and waited for the news. Hiccup sighed and took a deep breath, "Guys, I need to leave Berk for a while." All the teens, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked shocked and confused. They all were silent looking at their friend who just announced that he had to leave Berk for some unknown reason. "What do you mean?" asked a chubby blonde haired boy called Fishlegs. They teens waited for Hiccup to answer. "I will explain what happened." Hiccup said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup!" bellowed the voice of the Chief of Berk. "What is it Dad!" asked Hiccup. Stoick pointed towards the ship docked at the docks. Hiccup instantly understood and nodded, "Come on Bud!" he called for his scaly best friend. The three then went to the docks to greet their guests finding Gobber already their chatting with the Chief. A distant island called Scarno who accepted dragons and were willing to have a treaty with Berk.

"Ah! Stoick, nice to meet you!" yelled the voice of Brelow the Scarno Chief. On the docks stood a bulky man as large as Stoick wearing a brown tunic, black pants, fur boots and a fur cloak, typical Viking attire and had dirty blonde hair tied in a short tight braid with a beard. Next to him stood two girls who looked younger than Hiccup, one with long black hair with her fringe covering her right eye wear a long blue hooded cloak, the hood covered most of her face so Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber couldn't see her eyes only half of her face. Next to the mysterious girl stood a girl taller than her wearing a long black hooded cloak but the girl didn't have her hood up, she had icy blue eyes and long blonde hair. "Ah! Brelow, nice to meet you!" replied Stoick shaking Brelow's hand giving the man a pat on the shoulder. "So let's go to the Great Hall shall we." Said Stoick.

So after walking up towards the Great Hall, Hiccup felt awkward as how the two girls were silent. They all sat at the round table with the treaty spread out on the table. "So Brelow shall we start to sign the treaty." Suggested Gobber. "Let's but before we sign it." Said Brelow pausing and look towards the two girls, the two girls nodded. The girl with the blonde hair spoke, "Hello Berkians my name is Crystal." Then the girl called Crystal Fireheart ,who seemed to be Hiccup's age, looked to other who was pulling off her hood revealing sapphire blue eyes. "Greetings Berkians, my name is Sapphire Fireheart." Sapphire smiled, Sapphire looked younger than Crystal so Hiccup guessed that she was twelve or thirteen. "Hello Crystal and Sapphire." Said Hiccup. "So Brelow." Said Stoick looking at the blonde haired chief. "Shall we." "Sorry to interrupt you there Stoick but to sign the treaty I have one wish before we sign the treaty." Said Brelow. Stoick looked a bit confused and worried, "Alright what is it that you wish?" he asked. Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup waited for Chief Brelow's answer. "What Chief Brelow's wish is that Hiccup to attend a school until he graduates, to learn the art of magic and sorcery." Said Crystal. The three Berkians and dragon, Toothless was still there, looked shocked and confused, "Wha' do you mean?" asked Gobber. "Well." Said Brelow. "Our island ancestors were wizards, witches, sorceresses and sorcerers. We wanted as a condition for the treaty to send Hiccup there are learn magic until his time there is over." Hiccup looked confused, he then spoke up. "What do you mean I have to go to a magic school?" Toothless looked at the three Berkians looking at the three Scarnorians.

"It sounds very interesting but what about the Dragon Training Academy and Berk?" asked Hiccup, and then Sapphire spoke up after being silent the whole time. "The magic school is called Hogwarts, and about Berk and the Dragon Training Academy will be fine. Our Chief just asked you to attend Hogwarts until you graduate." They were all silent once again until Stoick spoke up, "Well if this means we have a treaty. Hiccup do you want to try go to this Hogwarts school?" Hiccup looked at his father, "Sure if it does." Then the two Haddocks looked at the Scarnorians. "Thank you for fulfilling my conditions Stoick as in return we will provide Berk food and protection." Said Brelow, he then looked at Hiccup, "Lad you will leave Berk tomorrow, we will provide everything you need and Sapphire and Crystal will they you all you need to know about and for the school." Once Brelow said that Hiccup's eyes widened he thought he would have to leave in a couple of days but tomorrow was soon, what would he have to tell the other teens. So Hiccup nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Hiccup had finished telling to teens what had happened earlier, all of them were shocked. "But if you are leaving tomorrow when will come back?" asked Fishlegs. "Well…" said Hiccup. At the gate stood Crystal and Sapphire still wearing their cloaks but with their hoods down. "Ahem." Said Crystal catching the teens' attention. "Hello I am Crystal Fireheart and this is my little sister Sapphire Fireheart." All the teens still looked at them. "Hello?" asked Sapphire tilting her head to the side confused at their behaviour. Hiccup was the first to snap out of it, "Hello Crystal, Sapphire these are the other dragon riders." The two sisters walked towards them. "Hey I am Astrid Hofferson I ride the Deadly Nadder, Stormfly." Said Astrid introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Astrid." Replied Sapphire. Next the two sisters greeted Fishlegs, "Hello I am Fishlegs Ingerman I ride the Gronckle, Meatlug." And so on, the two both thought that Astrid was nice, so was Fishlegs while the Twins were crazy but liked them, the two sisters were quite troublesome as well on Scarno, then finally Snotlout, he was just gross, he tried to flirt with Crystal but she punched him. It was the late afternoon so the other teens but Hiccup, Crystal and Sapphire were still there. The two girls were showing Hiccup magic and teaching him the basics. "So Hiccup what hand do you write with?" asked Sapphire. "My left hand why?" replied Hiccup. "Well to use your wand." Said Crystal holding a sort of wooden stick, "You need to use the hand you write with otherwise the spells you cast won't work or back fire."

So after a couple of hours the two girls were teaching Hiccup they decide to was time to go back to the boat to rest the night. Hiccup went home to pack some of the things he needed, so the girls told him that they would give him the money he need, all the books, robes and other Hogwarts things. Earlier he asked them how they could afford all of his things and they told him that they were a part of the Hogwarts committee. They also told him that the school existed in modern times and there were many things that he wouldn't have heard of in his time. So after he packed some spare clothes, tools for some reason and some pads and charcoal soon he went to sleep nervous for the next day coming.

Early the next morning Hiccup and Toothless went to the Great Hall to have breakfast and to meet up with the Scarnorians. "Oh Hiccup good morning!" chirped Sapphire. "Good morning." He replied. "So are you ready?" asked Crystal. "We will leave for Platform 9 ¾ in a couple of moments." Hiccup nodded an affirmative.

After they all had breakfast the Scarnorians called them all outside with some villagers following from behind not sure of what was going on. When they were in the Village Square Brelow stepped forwards and pulled out a staff from out of nowhere surprising villagers. It was along wooden staff decorated with feathers and beads. Brelow tapped his staff a couple of time in a pattern then a strange bright light appeared. Sapphire turned around to look at the shocked Vikings then to burst out laughing. Crystal then turned around to slap her on the head. "Sorry about that but your reactions are quite hilarious." Said Crystal, she then turned to look at Hiccup. "Hiccup before me leave do you want to bring Toothless?" Hiccup nodded. "Alright then but we need to shrink him down because in the modern times dragons don't "exist" to muggles but in the wizard world they are rare and considered dangerous." Snotlout then spoke up "What are mugglelys?" Sapphire looked at him sighing at his stupidity, "They are called muggles, and muggles are non-magical folk so for example everyone here is a muggle." Everyone made a sound of understanding while some where still confused. So Crystal pulled out her wand from her cloak and muttered indistinctive words then Toothless began to shrink. Once Hiccup and the Scarnorians were already the stepped through the portal not before Stoick and Astrid gave Hiccup a long hug. "See you soon." Said Hiccup. "Keep in touch" said Stoick. "Good luck Hiccup." Said Astrid. Hiccup said one last thing before he stepped through, "See you soon, Milady."

**Cliffy Well did you enjoy the first chappie so far? Next Chappie soon. **

**~SapphireWolf2002^x^**


	2. Train Trip of Strange Things

**Here is a new chappie. Thank you to those who have read my story so far so enjoy and stuff. Sorry for errors. Enjoy!**

When Hiccup reached the other side they were in a strange place with a weird long metal thing that was black and red with wheels, which seemed to be called a train since Sapphire told him about them, and people. "Hiccup hurry up!" Hiccup turned around with his basket on his shoulders looking at Sapphire called him, he ran towards her. "Hurry up you are gonna miss the train." Shouted Crystal she was on board already. Hiccup followed and hopped on then gasped in awe. The walls were red and soft and there were many doors. If Crystal didn't pull him along he would have stood their gawking like an idiot. She was running pulling him along with Sapphire behind him. Once they stopped Crystal explained to him that no one could see his metal leg so no one would have a heart attack. He was also told not to tell anyone he was a Viking and that he was muggle-born, since they didn't exist in modern times as Hiccup was told and that Slytherin would bully him. "So Hiccup Sapphire and I will meet you at the school we have to go separately. So don't get yourself into trouble and once you find yourself an empty cabin your stuff you will need will appear in a trunk with instructions." Said Crystal. "Bye Hiccup see you there." Said Sapphire. "Wait!" but he couldn't finish as the two sisters left. "You never answered my question."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier from Yesterday After the other teens left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Crystal, Sapphire didn't you tell me that muggles can't use magic?" Asked the Viking lad. The two girls behind him made a sound of an affirmative. "Aren't I a muggle? I don't know how to do magic so how will I be able to go to Hogwarts?" When he turned around the two girls were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Before leaving Berk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, you know my question from yesterday. You haven't answered it yet." Said Hiccup looking at the two girls so they could disappear, "Oh no! I forgot my staff!" said Sapphire running away to 'retrieve' her staff. Hiccup then looked to Crystal mumbling something like, "Traitor." Hiccup looked at Crystal for her answer. Then with horrible timing Stoick came to give a Hiccup a bone crushing hug and bid good bye. When Stoick left Hiccup turned around to look at Crystal to find her gone. Hiccup thought to himself, 'Why are they avoiding the question?' So he stopped pressing it for a while but he still wanted answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Hiccup sat down a large green trunk appeared on the other seat in front of him with his name on it. He opened in then out came…SharpShot!? Attached to the little Terrible Terror was a note written in messy writing.

'Hey Hiccup you will need SharpShot to carry your mail every morning her will need to go to the Owlery people won't notice unless he starts screeching or something so be careful. I am currently speaking with Headmaster Professor NightFlight. Cool name right! So all the things you will need are in here. Even your wand! Once you will get to the school I will explain everything in detail. Good idea not to show Toothless out straight away, once you settle down a bit you can but be very careful. The only people who can see your metal leg will be me, Sapphire, Professor NightFlight and the people who you choose to show. Also you know how you write in Norse and things like that in modern time they write in English as I have already mentioned when Sapphire and I were teaching you things your quills are enchanted that you can write in Norse but will make everyone see it in English whenever you want also the same with the spell we casted on you so you can understand English and that people will think that you are speaking English but if the spells run out come and tell me, Sapphire or Headmaster. I think I have told all you need to know so far so enjoy the train ride! Signed Crystal Fireheart'

After Hiccup read the very long note he got quickly changed into his robes and put his trunk away, he had put SharpShot in the cage inside of the trunk; he was just about to call Toothless out until there was a knock at the door. The door opened and revealed a girl with fiery red hair wearing robes with a red and orange tie with the Gryffindor badge. "Hello is it alright if I joined you all the other cabins are full." She asked with a thick Scottish accent. Hiccup started wide eyed at her but allowed her to come join him. Once the Scottish girl sat down she began to introduce herself. "I'm Merida Dunbroch, I'm in Gryffindor. What house are you in I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" Hiccup then answered "Hi, My name is Hiccup Haddock, I am new I don't know what house I am in yet." Then the girl called Merida started snorting and laughing, "Hiccup! That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard!" Hiccup was about to retort until there was another knock at the door and appeared two more people, one with white silverly hair and blue eyes with the Slytherin tie and badge, next to the boy stood a girl with short brown hair with green eyes and wore the HufflePuff tie and badge. The boy spoke first, "Mer! There you are we could heard you snorting in the hallway!" Which earned a scowl from Merida, the girl next to the boy looked at Hiccup and said, "Oh Hi! Are you new! Sorry about that Jack and I were looking for Merida and an empty cabin. Is it alright we share this on with you?" Hiccup nodded. Once every one settled down, Hiccup helped the girl with brown hair put her purple trunk up. "Wow dude you are stronger than you look." Said the boy with white hair who sat next to him, "The name's Jack Frost, winter spirit, from Slytherin I bet you have heard all about me." The boy said puffing out his chest. "Nope. But I have heard of Jokul Frosti" Replied Hiccup in a straight forward tone, Jack's jaw dropped. "Wait what! I am not him, and how do you know that!" Jack asked. Hiccup didn't get answer yet luckily because the brunet from across spoke, "Hello my name is Rapunzel Corona, you can call me Punzie for short. I am from HufflePuff. What is your name?" Hiccup then repeated the same words he had spoken to Merida earlier, "Hi, My name is Hiccup Haddock, I am new I don't know what house I am in yet." Then everyone started laughing again "Sorry. Your name is funny." Said Punzie after she and the other three calmed down. "So where did you hear Jokul Frosti from." Asked Jack who seemed to be pressing the question. "Umm.." was all that Hiccup could say until the trolley lady, Sapphire told him about, appeared at the door. "Hello sweeties what would you like from the trolley?" she asked. "Three chocolate frogs please!" yelled Merida. "Ooh! Um…. Can I have a pack of Gummy Slugs please!" chirped Punzie. "A chocolate frog and Bertie Bolts Every Flavoured Beans!" Hiccup looked at the trolley and said, "Can I have two chocolate frogs, a pack of Gummy Slugs and a slice of Pumpkin Pie please." Once the three paid Hiccup grabbed out his pouch of money shocking them all it was full to the top with some pouring out of it.

Once the trolley lady left they ate their sweets, while Hiccup stealthily gave Toothless bits of Pumpkin Pie. "Hey Hiccup how you have so much money?" asked Merida, "My Ma only let me have my pouch half full. Are you rich or something?" The remaining two teens looked at the Viking. "I am not really rich and stuff, some of that money was given to me by a friend." Hiccup answered. This went on for another couple of minutes they decide to go to sleep and wait until they go to Hogwarts, while they all slept Hiccup felt bored and decided to bring Toothless out to play around with, he had some close calls when Merida nearly woke up when Toothless decided to play with her hair. Hiccup was drawing Toothless with his charcoal pencil sketching Toothless enjoying a Gummy Slug giving a gummy smile when the train arrived at Hogwarts outside was dark, Hiccup missed flying with Toothless already and Toothless was upset how the duo could go for their night flight, also Hiccup was starting to miss Berk. Hiccup decided to wake up the others and grabbed his trunk exiting the train. On the platform Hiccup saw Sapphire madly waving at him. "Hi Hiccup!" she chirped. He waved back, he was about to speak until a bellowing voice drowned him out. "FIRST YEARS WITH ME! OLDER GRADES GO THE CARRIAGES!" "Well follow me Hiccup! We need to get to our carriage" said Sapphire dragging him along with his trunk floating behind him, that Sapphire enchanted. When they came to a carriage with horses pulling them, normal horses, once the two hopped into the carriage it began to move towards the school.

**Like it? Please give me ideas for what show happen in this story. Thanks.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	3. A Gawking Idiot and a Confused Hat

**Whoo! Another update! Sorry for errors. Enjoy!**

When Hiccup stepped out of the carriage he was gawking at the sheer size of the school. He looked like a gawking idiot again. Sapphire lead the way up the stone steps into a giant room called the Great Hall, similar to Berk but rivalled it by its sheer size. Hiccup saw a lady in the front with a pointed hat, "That's Professor Maldream she is the Transfiguration teacher." Whispered Sapphire. Hiccup looked around and noticed at the front sat many adults until someone caught his eye, Brelow! They waited until the Sorting Ceremony was finished; Sapphire told Hiccup everything that he needed to know. Then Professor Maldream stepped forward, "Today we have a new student in the fifth grade, he was brought here by Professor Brelow. Come forward to the Sorting Hat. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." She announced. Hiccup was red from embarrassment already his first name was embarrassing but announcing to a whole entire school his full name was utter embarrassing he could even hear people snickering and laughing even the professor was stifling a laugh. Sapphire started shoving him forward, "Go on Hiccup." So Hiccup walked towards the stool next to the professor. He then sat down on the old wooden stool; he could feel Professor Maldream placing the old sorting hat on his head.

"Hello, Mister Haddock." Greeted the old voice of the Sorting Hat in his mind, "Hello." Whispered Hiccup, to the Sorting Hat so the students couldn't hear their conversation. "So welcome young Viking, Heir of Berk." Said the Sorting Hat. "What house will I end up in?" asked Hiccup. The Sorting Hat made a sort of thinking sound, seeming to be in deep thought and muttering things out loud, "Yes, very courageous…Brave….Humble…Snarky and sneaky….Quite the trouble maker…very intelligent…Hmm…This one is a hard one….." Everyone was listening hard trying to hear the Sorting Hat, most of them were shocked that this strange new guy was able to make the Sorting Hat find it difficult to place him in a house, never before had they seen the Sorting Hat have difficulty sorting a student into a house. After another couple of minutes mumbling the Sorting Hat finally made up its mind, it took a deep breath and shouted…..

"RAVENCLAW!" Everyone clapped, especially the Ravenclaws, Hiccup looked around and saw the three teens from earlier clapping madly for him. Sapphire had a smirk on her face, so Hiccup got down from the stool walking over to the Ravenclaw table. He sat down at the spare seat feeling proud. Once the clapping and cheering died down an old man who looked like he was in his fifties, he wore a long black rode with a black matching purple hat, he had a long grey beard that had patches of red, stood up and spoke, "Welcome to you all new students and old to Hogwarts. I have some announcements, the first one is that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students, my second is that the forth corridor is off limits and the last one is that enjoy your year at Hogwarts. On with the feast!" he then sat down again. Hiccup looked at the table and saw many strange things he grabbed a chicken drumstick the started to eat. He only was able to take five bits before he was tapped on the shoulder by Crystal and Sapphire behind him. "Follow us." Said Crystal leading him away from the Ravenclaw table making a few of the students confused, they lead him outside of the Great Hall.

Once they stopped He saw Brelow standing there as if he was waiting for them. "Hello Hiccup. Did you enjoy the trip to Hogwarts?" Hiccup replied, "It was fun. So Brelow can I ask you a question?" Brelow chuckled, "You already have lad. But sure." Hiccup took a deep breath, "Not to be rude Brelow why are you here? Another question but this is for Crystal and Sapphire. Didn't you guys tell me that once that a wizard or witch has graduated the school is able to do magic outside school? And why haven't you answered you question of why am at Hogwarts even though I am a muggle." Crystal and Sapphire looked surprised then recovered, "Well to answer your second question. It is correct a witch or wizard it not able to perform magic outside school if they haven't graduated. So we decided to tell you the truth since you have asked. Sapphire and I are professors at this school. You may seem to be confused by Sapphire and I can change our appearance or age. We just enjoy looking like teenagers again. Also I am not telling you my real age, Sapphire might but I won't." Said Crystal. "Your last question is something we can't tell you yet until the time is right. Hiccup was shocked, confused and annoyed, "Alright lad, well to answer your first question I am also a professor here and I teach the Botany classes." Hiccup took a while to take it all it then fired another question, "Wait Crystal and Sapphire what classes to you teach?" Sapphire made an action that seemed to be that she wouldn't tell. "You will find out soon. Spoilers." Said Sapphire. "Well Hiccup I teach Care for Magical Creatures but Sapphire helps me sometimes. Well you have to return to the feast Hiccup." Said Crystal, she started gently shoving him to towards the doors of the Great Hall. Hiccup was still confused but gave a small simile then ran over towards his seat. When he sat down he was asked questions from his house mates. "It will be fun this year." Whispered Sapphire smiling warmly.

After another hour of talking and eating, with Hiccup secretly feeding Toothless fish and pumpkin pie which he became fond of, Professor NightFlight stood up once again and spoke, "Well it is time to go to sleep everyone. House Perfects lead the first grades to their dormitories. Good Night everyone." So the house perfects stood up and called for the first grades.

After all the explaining and mini tour, Hiccup got changed out of his robes into his pyjamas, well tunic and pants earning strange looks for the other boys in his dorm who were; Will Fliger, Harris Mugwell, Victor Sacter, Ryan Templeton and Colin Farner. It was pretty amusing that when Hiccup sat on the bed he had a mini heart attack for how soft the beds were, Vikings only slept on wooden planks covered in some furs, it had taken him a couple of minutes to get comfy. He also had many close calls when Toothless wanted to come out too soon, which would cause panic since Ryan had a fear for reptiles when he was bitten on the nose by a gecko. Soon Hiccup drifted off to sleep with Toothless cuddling besides him tempting not to set the pillow on fire as a habit.

**Read and Review!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	4. Eventful Breakfast and Sassy Student

**So um... I'm not complaining but... doesn't matter...**

**Thank you to:**

**Julle023 who followed this story and Childatheart28 who has favourited this story and 3rd wheel who PMed me about something, even though it was a question, I am happy about recieving PMs and Hiccstrig (Guest) who reviewed my I deas for Stuff and suggestion an OC.**

**So sorry for any confusion and mistakes, PM me if you are confused or have any questions. Please send me some ideas and suggestions. So as I have already told you guys but after the 27th of November my updates will be very slowly because my laptop will be returned to the school since it is a rental and I don't have my own yet. I will try post as many as possible and post as many as possible. Also on the 20th of December I will be going on Holiday for a bit.**

**Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**

Hiccup woke at the moment of day light and jumped off, well couldn't otherwise he would have fallen off of his bed, he had chosen top bunk for the less of a chance of someone seeing Toothless and that it reminded him of flying. Once he got dressed in his uniform he exited the Ravenclaw Tower to have some breakfast. When he got down there he saw Sapphire, Crystal, Brelow and Professor NightFlight having a chat. "Oh good morning Hiccup!" said Sapphire. "Good morning everyone." He replied. He walked towards the Headmaster and asked, "Um. Sir so I think you know that my best friend is a dragon and stuff um…. I would like to ask permission to um…" But the professor cut him off, "Go flying. You may. But you must not be out late, be safe and enjoy yourself." The old man smiled. Toothless perked up at the word flying and poked his head out of Hiccups pocket, "Oh hello Toothless, nice to meet you." Said NightFlight bending down to look at the Night Fury, Toothless greeted back with his signature gummy smile. Night Flight chuckled, "Well off you go you two." So Hiccup grabbed an apple and ran out of the school into the furthest part of the courtyard near the Forbidden Forest, he then mumbled to spell that Crystal taught him to enlarge Toothless and clicked in his leg and took off into the morning sky.

They did stunts, loops, dives and free falling. When the landed after an exhilarating flight Hiccup shrunk Toothless down to pocket size and ran for the Great Hall seeing majority of the school down their eating breakfast. He walked towards an empty seat and started to eat some breakfast other than an apple. "Hey Hiccup. Where were you this morning you weren't in your bed this morning, we all thought you went high tail and left." Asked Victor. Hiccup looked at him and answered after swallowing some food called toast. "I woke up earlier and have been doing some things and just came back." Victor seemed to accept the answer and continues to eat his breakfast. Then Hiccup heard the flapping of many wings and saw Owls flying through swooping down to land and drop parcels or letters. Then Hiccup saw something stand out in the parliament of owls was SharpShot swooping down with a letter and large parcel, everyone could see SharpShot stand out and land on Hiccup's head. Some were freaking out of what creature was on Hiccup's head. Hiccup looked at the letter written in Norse labelled to him from Berk. He opened it and read,

'Hi Hiccup! Astrid here! We all miss you so much, how are you so far? Are you fitting in? Is there anyone being mean to you? If there is tell me and I'll come there myself to pummel them. So are you enjoying your stay? On Berk we have at a few accidents but nothing major. We all sent you something. We also have given you this thing that Crystal gave us to use to talk to you any time, also that even if you are speaking English we can still understand you because it translates into Norse. So we have one back here and you can have one so we can all speak with you! Miss you heaps Dragon Boy. From: Astrid and Berk.'

After Hiccup had read the letter he looked up again seeing many looks given to him. "Hey can I have a look at that." Said a familiar voice behind him. Hiccup turned around seeing Jack looking behind his shoulder trying to read the letter. Next to him was the girl called Merida trying to read the letter and was looking at SharpShot. Jack then grabbed the letter to read it out of Hiccups hands, "Oi! Give it back." Said Hiccup. But Jack held it higher until someone grabbed it off of him, they all looked towards Punzie holding it out with a green chameleon on her shoulder. "Here you go Hiccup. Also what language is that, I have never seen it before?" Punzie asked returning the Viking lad his letter. "Oh nothing." He replied. "Hey tell us." Said Jack fake pouting. "No." said Hiccup. He turned back towards the parcel and was about to open it until a boy shrieked, that was Ryan Templeton pointing at Hiccup's head. Teachers were also panicking except, Professor NightFlight, Brelow, Sapphire and Crystal. Soon other kids noticed this and where panicking thinking that the strange creature would eat the lad's head off. "Hiccup don't panic but there is a very big bug on your head." Said Merida hold a golden plate ready to attack. Hiccup sighed, "Merida the thing on my head is not a bug, and his name is SharpShot." Hiccup then pulled SharpShot off of his head and rewarded the dragon with a chicken leg. "Off you go boy. You deserve this." He said to the Terrible Terror. Then SharpShot flew away happily with the chicken in his mouth. Hiccup turned around to parcel as nothing happened while the three teens behind him was shocked. Hiccup unravelled the parcel that was covered in paper, typical, and saw a small clear glass ball with a flashing red light. Once Hiccup touched it a floating screen popped up, that was as big as his sketch book. Appeared an image of Astrid with a surprised expression, "Hiccup!" she yelled. Most of the people on the Ravenclaw table saw what was going on and saw Astrid's 'strange' attire. "Hey Astrid," Greeted Hiccup lowering his voice, hinting to Astrid that she was attracting unwanted attention Astrid understood. Soon on the screen came the other teens running in, "Hey Hiccup!" "Dude how are you!" "Hey cuz." "Are you blowing stuff up yet?" Yeah!" Was what the lad received before he could answer but then Astrid punched all of them to silence them gesturing to be quiet. "Sorry about that Hiccup maybe we should talk later." Whispered Astrid, Hiccup gave her a nod and the screen disappeared. Already the whole entire school, even the teachers and ghosts were listening. But Hiccup was given a tap on the shoulder by Sapphire who was behind him, "Hey Hiccup you want me to tell everyone to stop looking at you and explain a few things?" she whispered in his ear and he nodded. Sapphire then stood up straightened herself up and shouted, "Alright everyone I think we have some explaining to do but stop staring at the lad. Alright first the creature you just saw was a dragon, called a Terrible Terror." There were some gasps while some kids, Ryan, fainted. "Next thing is that he is different from you but you shouldn't treat him differently. Those on screen were his friends from him home and they were speaking in Norse. Now I will answer your questions later after school." After Sapphire finished speaking she walked back to the teachers table smiling to Hiccup. Before anyone could utter a word Professor NightFlight announced that everyone to go to their classes. Hiccup put the letter and glass ball into his pocket that didn't have Toothless inside and grabbed his timetable and went to him first class, that was History with the Slytherins.

After a walk to the classroom he sat down near the front of the class and pulled out his quill and ink ready to start. Since the table had two chairs he guessed someone else would join him, hopefully not Jack and then speak of the devil Jack sat down next to him giving him a smirk. The teacher was Professor Diwlem, who reminded him of Mildew, grumpy old man. Didn't seem too bad until the he spoke. "Alright class after the event with Mr Haddock we will be looking at the History of Dragons. So the History of Dragons, Dragons are fire breathing beasts that only know to kill but it seems like that the so called Terrible Terror isn't worth being called a dragon. They were discovered by a savage in the year 300." At those comments Hiccup became annoyed but didn't show it but he could feel Toothless getting agitated at the old man and wanted to blast him. Hiccup raised his hand, "Yes, Mr Haddock." Said the professor. Hiccup stood up surprising Jack who was dozing off. "Sir, I don't want to be rude but you are highly incorrect. Bork the Bold the man who discovered the Dragons wrote the Book of Dragons and had studied Dragons, he didn't fight Dragons but studied them, and he named species and my own home. But I had discovered that Dragons aren't what we think they are, my friends and I update the book to show that dragons aren't fire breathing beasts but gentle, kind and intelligent creatures. The Terrible Terror may be small but has a very deadly venomous bite but are loyal and are great messengers. There are also many other different species of dragons such as the Deadly Nadder from the Sharp Class, the Monstrous Nightmare from the Stoker Class and the Hideous Zippleback from the Mystery Class. Before people thought that dragons were ruthless killing machines but are actually kind and gentle. So sir you are highly incorrect in that case thinking that Dragons are mindless fire breathing beasts." Once Hiccup sat down he saw the shocked look of the class and Professor. It took a while for everyone to recover. Hiccup was surprised by Jack's comment, "Burn Prof!" That caused the other students to giggle and laugh at their shocked History teacher. "Well Mr Haddock. Since you know a lot about the History of Dragons why don't teach the class. Tell me where did you get the information from?" Hiccup stood up once again, "Well sir, I may know a lot about dragons but I am not the History teacher who isn't doing his job. Also with your question, because I specialise with dragons back home." Professor Diwlem looked shocked then that quickly changed to anger, "Well Mr Haddock, not only it is your first day here and that it is still early in the day I think you have just earned yourself a detention." Hiccup looked shocked by recovered, 'Oh boy', he thought. Professor Diwlem then spoke up again, "Class Dismissed." But everyone was still seated. "Dismissed!" yelled the old man. Soon everyone left. "Mr Haddock come back here. You will come back here at 6:30 to have your detention. Now go!" Hiccup then left the dreadful class room and went to his next class, Care for Magical Creatures with Gryffindor. "At least something will be fun." He mumbled. Toothless crooned.

**Thanks for reading this chappie.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	5. Surprised? Berk in Trouble

**So another update today. Like I said previously. **

**Enjoy. Read and Review. Apologies for mistakes.**

Hiccup walked with his class mates together to the fields, "Hey Hiccup that was so cool of what you did teaching the old fart a lesson. I can't believe to old guy got so mad he didn't give us homework." Said Colin. The other students nodded with approval. Hiccup blushed, "Well I just managed to earn myself a detention." He mumbled. "Well I don't think you should have been given a detention." Stated a Ravenclaw girl called Calah Stevens. The other students cheered an affirmative. Hiccup felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Jack, "So Hic, well done. Wanna be friends?" he asked. Hiccup answered, "Sure." Jack then wrapped his arm around Hiccup's head giving him a noogie, "Welcome to the Terrific Trio but now we have gotta change the name." "What?" Jack looked at the confused Ravenclaw, "Well me, Merida and Punzie make the Terrific Trio but since you have joined we need to change it." Before Hiccup could utter a word Jack shouted, "We're gonna be late! Bye Hic!" Then Jack ran off towards his next class Botany. Hiccup then remembered that he was going to be late and ran towards the group to students in front of Crystal who seemed taller, well older. "Well now since everyone is here our lesson for today is about Wolves and the difference between Werewolves." So the lesson was enjoyable for Hiccup, Merida had heard that Hiccup had sassed the old Diwlem fart and congratulated him on the accomplishment. Toothless would occasionally poke his head out to look around and receive a scratch from Hiccup or Crystal.

"Well today your homework since it is first day back you have to draw a Werewolf and a Wolf. Class Dismissed!" Everyone except Hiccup left. "So Hiccup I heard you got your first ever detention today." Crystal said. Hiccup felt ashamed and worried of what Crystal was about to say but was surprised of what she said next. "Well done lad! Finally someone has taught the old fart a lesson. Don't worry Hiccup and a reward for your deed I will go to the old fart and bail you out of detention." Hiccup felt flattered then spoke, "Oh no. Already you have done so much for me. I should accept my detention." He was about to continue but then Crystal raised her hand to silence him, "Hiccup this is your reward so just accept it and it is final." Hiccup could protest but smile back and run off for his next class. When he saw what his next class was he was about to burst in joy, his next class was Flying.

When he arrived he saw the other Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. He walked towards the front to see that the teacher was Sapphire? "Well she didn't keep it a secret for long." He said to himself. Sapphire was on her Star Comet 264, "Hello class, so do you all have your own brooms?" Everyone but Hiccup raised their hands. "Alright, now all of you get you brooms at the stands." Students ran towards the stands and started to grab their brooms, Hiccup was about to go sit down since he didn't have a broom until he was stopped by Sapphire smirking, "Hey lad, you surprised?" Hiccup nodded and answered, "Yeah. Why did you choose to teach Flying anyway?" "Well, because I love flying on Sparky." Hiccup nodded an understanding, "Wait! What!" he exclaimed but Sapphire raised he finger to his lips to shush him. "Yes. I have a Dragon and to stop you from asking more questions Sparky is a Star Chaser, last of her kind and I named her species also I have something for you that we could fit into your trunk." Sapphire whispered then made something behind her appear, it was a broom and it wasn't any old broom. It was the latest Night Flight 380, the fastest broom made so far. Hiccup was not surprised but mind blown. Sapphire gave him the broom and whispered something in his ear, "Call me Sapphie for short, Sapphire sounds to formal. You're lucky I only let my friends call me that, also something to show off that you are most teachers' favourites." She gave him a pat on the back then announced to the class, "Alright everyone let's start!"

"Whoo! That was fun!" Hiccup jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, while everyone else was in the Common Room. So today was his first day and he managed to get in trouble, mess things up, make his dorm mate afraid of him and not come with in a three metre radius and managed to blow his cover. "Well, so bud, what do you think so far?" asked Hiccup looking at the Night Fury curled up on his stomach cracking open an eye to look at the Viking. "So today we had." Said Hiccup lifting a finger to number each happening, "First History, then Care for Magical Creatures, Flying, Potions, Lunch and a break, Transfiguration and Astronomy." Hiccup then looked at his friend again, "I wonder how Berk is going." The he remembered. "I totally forgot! We need to contact Astrid." Hiccup then rummaged his pocket and pulled out the glass ball but for some reason the letter was missing, still continued to call Astrid and the others. After a minute of waiting the screen popped up and revealed panicking Astrid with soot all over her face. "Hiccup! Thank gods your there! The dragons have gone berserk! What should we do!" she yelled in a panicking tone. "Whoa! Calm down Astrid and tell me what happened." Said Hiccup sitting up looking at the young shield maiden.

"So Hiccup we were training and doing drills then suddenly the Dragons went berserk." Explained Astrid. "How berserk like angry, scared or what?" asked Hiccup. "I don't know! Hiccup Berk needs you right now!" Astrid was about to continue speaking but then the screen disappeared leaving a stunned and worried Hiccup. "Bud, we need to get to Berk. Now!" As Hiccup said that Toothless hopped into Hiccup's pocket and they ran, well Hiccup ran, to find the Headmaster or Scarnorians.

Outside the Ravenclaw tower from the far window away from Hiccup, when Hiccup was speaking, in English forgetting to speak in Norse, a certain Slytherin flying by the wind wearing their signature hoodie and holding their signature staff was eavesdropping and decided to inform their comrades.

Hiccup ran in the corridors giving the janitor Mr Kiliwif a shocker but kept running. Hiccup kept running until he luckily crashed into Brelow. "Lad why are out of your dormitory? Have you forgotten where it is?" asked the blonde man. Hiccup put his hands on his knees and took deep rapid breaths then began to speak in Norse, "So I called Astrid and Berk and I saw Astrid all panicking and worried and stuff. She said that the dragons went berserk for some strange reason really suddenly and she told me to get to Berk as fast as possible, she was about to tell be something else but the ball turned off." Hiccup then again took deep breaths. While Brelow was thinking, "We need to go find the lasses first then find Headmaster.

Brelow decided to teleport them to find the lasses more quickly which Hiccup agreed to. When they trio found the two sisters they all rushed for the Headmaster's Office. Crystal said the password for the office, "Cheesy Comets." The door opened and they went in and went to speak with NightFlight.

After explaining the professor allowed Hiccup and Toothless to go but only but the others had to stay behind. So they first all teleported outside in the court yard, then Professor Night Flight enlarged Toothless who was on the ground and casted a spell and transported the Viking and his dragon to Berk. Also bringing along stowaways.

**I am not gonna say anything.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	6. Dragons Gone Nuts! Shut It!

**Hi I am not dead or anything. I am so soory for not updating for so long, like I already said that I don't have my own laptop anymore so I have to borrow my Dad's. Also, school is finally out and done. Had graduation this week and everyone in my grade cryied, before our end of year mass (I go to a Catholic school even though I am not Catholic.) So near the end, the graduating years had to come forward to the front and sing. So we came up, Nerdy, Wolfy and I, we tried not to burst into tears when we sang our graduation song. After we exited the church for the last time we all started to cry, luckily not much, since everyone in my grade earlier were brawling our eyes out. TTxTT Another thing is that o the 20th of December, I am going on a vaction. So let's continue.**

After the bright light Hiccup found himself on Berk, which was night time too, but instead of it being peaceful there were dragons flying around roaring in the air and fire going around occasionally landing on a house causing Vikings to yell in alarm. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they flew up, while Toothless made his famous screech, the duo found it difficult to make sharp turns from the fire as Hiccup's robes trailed behind flapping around getting burnt occasionally. "Great, just what I needed, a brunt uniform." He said. Hiccup had Toothless plasma blast in front of the Dragons to calm down which finally worked after ten minutes and they landed with the calmed down Dragons behind them. As Hiccup mounted off his Night Fury he felt a chill behind him and quickly spun around with his dagger and shield in hand ready, which he had drawn out very quickly, to see three people, a white head, a brunet and a red head. "Jack! Punzie! Merida!"

"What are you doing here!" yelled Hiccup and Toothless did a warning growl bearing his teeth and the other Dragons behind them growling as well. Hiccup then lowered his dagger and shield putting them back in Toothless' saddle bags. Jack held his hands up, "Whoa dude! Call the things off." "He isn't a thing he is a Dragon, a Night Fury to be exact and you still haven't answered my question yet! Why are you here and how did you get here!" yelled Hiccup. "You're a Viking!" yelled Merida. "A Dragon!" yelled Rapunzel hiding behind the winter spirit in his 'strange' get up. Suddenly behind Hiccup yelled a voice, "Hiccup! Thank gods you're here!" The voice belonged to his girlfriend. Behind her were the other teens and villagers also covered in soot. "Hiccup! You came!" "He did it!" were some of the cheers. While the three teens looked confused whispering to each other, "What are they saying?" asked the red head. "Must be Norse." said Punzie. "Must be, I still have the letter." Said Jack until he noticed he had said it loud enough that Hiccup heard. "What! You took the letter!" exclaimed Hiccup in English causing the Berkians to look confused. "Give it back. Or do you want to be my Dragon's new chew toys?" said Hiccup. The three seemed to take the threat and Jack gave back the letter. "Now how did you get here?" asked Hiccup. "Well when you spoke with the blonde girl I heard you speaking in English I eavesdropped and I went to get the others and we all followed you her and hitched a ride." Said Jack looking a bit guilty. Hiccup had an annoyed look on his face so he then said in Norse, "Hey Stormfly can you do me a quick favour and pin our guilty uninvited guest?" Stormfly perked up and did as she was asked shooting her spines and pinning the winter spirit into a nearby tree leaving to two girls stunned. "Now you two wait there." Said Hiccup sternly in English and then looked at Astrid who enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hiccup recovered and looked around to see his Dad also covered in soot, "Hiccup! How did you get here? Why aren't you at school and thank the gods you're here." Said Stoick giving his son a bone crushing hug, so Hiccup explained to his father what happened. "So why are those three over there?" asked Stoick looking at Jack who was still pinned to the tree, Merida and Punzie standing like a statue. "Why they decided to follow me since I did stand out quite a bit at school this morning especially." Said Hiccup while the teens, the Berkian ones, grinned sheepishly. "So I think I have got to go now everyone. Bye!" yelled Hiccup while everyone bid Hiccup farewell.

So Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off, and Toothless grabbed the girls with his paws while Jack who finally freed himself followed behind using the wind. "So you are a Winter Spirit and you can fly cool." Said Hiccup, in English. "Why aren't you surprised, like mind blown or something." Asked Jack with his ego dented a bit. "Because I am annoyed right now to not be surprised and I have seen more impressive things." Replied Hiccup. "Oi! Fishbone, could you at least not hang us like this!" yelled Merida from underneath them dangling from Toothless' paws. "My saddle has room for two people so one of you have to be carried by Jack." As Hiccup said that Punzie yelled, "I bags on the saddle!" While Merida grumbled having to be carried by Frosty, so they kept flying until there was a puff of smoke in front of them. "Sapphie!?" yelled Hiccup surprised. "Prof!" yelled Jack. Sapphire was on her Dragon called Sparky that had dark blue feathery wings and a violet body with a blue head and white lightning marks/lines around the eyes and everywhere but had a tail that was splinted with a leaf shape in the middle that was glowing, it also had a furry patch on its chest. Sparky looked similar like a Night Fury but was larger. "Oh there you are Hiccup sorry I took a while, Sparky was grumpy with me because I didn't fly with her during my Flying class." She then notice the three other teens and narrowed her eyes, "So what are those three doing with you?" she asked pointing at the three guilty teens. "Well they followed me." Said Hiccup. Sapphire had cut him off, "Let's explain at the school." She said then she casted a spell and they were all transported in the court yard a fair way away. Sapphire miniaturised the two Dragons and put them in their respective owner's pockets.

As they walked towards the school Jack started to tease Hiccup, "So Mr Viking has a girlfriend." "Shut it Jack." Replied Hiccup. "Stop teasing him Jack, your no better with your huge crush on Elsa." Said Punzie, "Well you ain't any better with you and Euegene being all kissy lips." Said Merida. "What about you Merida?" asked Sapphire, who changed her age to match the teens, who was floating behind Merida looking over her shoulder. "Wah!" yelled Merida. "Oh you changed your age." Stated Hiccup. "Wait why is Hiccup so calm today?" asked Merida. "Also you better do some darn explaining." Hiccup thought about it then nodded. "So Hic back to the topic." Said Jack. "Hic?" asked Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "Back to topic how did you manage to score a pretty girlfriend?" asked Jack. "I will tell you when I explain." Said Hiccup getting a bit irritated of Jack pressing the stupid questions, as Jack was about to say another thing but closed his mouth when Toothless gave him a plasma blast.

After a couple of hours of talking and explaining everything the three teens seemed to be satisfied. They were still on the rug in the Sapphire's Office but the professor was out and about doing whatever teachers do at night while the students sleep. "Wait so dude, you defied Viking tradition, got disowned then got renowned then slayed a giant dragon queen earning you respect from your island." Said Jack. "Also you are over 1000 years old since you were born in the year 300-ish and stuff." Exclaimed Merida. Hiccup nodded, sort of. "Wait your older than me!" yelled Jack. "Yeah by 700-ish years." Said Punzie. "How old are you guys anyway?" asked Hiccup. "I am 14 but turning 15 in two months." Said Merida. " I'm 15. Done." Said Rapunzel. "I'm 315 years old." Said Jack. Hiccup looked a bit confused but then said, "Well, I'm 15. I think we need to get going to our dorms." They all nodded yawning and began to walk towards their dorms.

When Hiccup got to the Ravenclaw tower he answered the riddle and entered finding someone still awake. "Hiccup?" asked the girl. She had platinum blonde hair with blue icy ice similar to Jack's. "Elsa?" asked Hiccup. "Why are you still up?" Elsa gave him a look, "You should be in bed it's 1 in the morning, and why is your robe burnt? Did you get into trouble?" Hiccup didn't answer so Elsa decided to stop asking. She had her wand and spell book on her lap. "Why are you here too, and what are you doing?" questioned Hiccup. Elsa looked up at him from the book and answered, "I'm trying to master my ice magic. You know Jack Frost from Slytherin?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, I have a similar ability and I'm trying to master it to be better, I don't a Slytherin to beat me in that." Hiccup smirked a bit and whispered to her, "Hey Elsa do you like him?" Elsa shook her head rapidly, "Why on Earth would you think that?!" Hiccup continued, "Well did you know that he has a huge crush on you?" Hiccup decided to leave for his dorm leaving Elsa blushing madly hiding her face behind the book. "Good night." He said. "Good Night you damned idiot. Why the hell would Jack like me, and why would I like him." She mumbled.

He entered the dorm and saw everyone asleep; no they would be wide awake partying, sarcasm. Hiccup got changed into his clothes and went to sleep on the squishy bed with Toothless on his pillow. "Night Bud." He whispered and let sleep take him.

**Sorry for it being short and sorry that I didn't really do much detail for the "little battle." My Dad's laptop is hard to type on since it is so big and wide and long!**

**Twanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing.**

**But please review! I feel cheated! Please tell me your opinions and what I need to work on and stuff. I am going to run out of ideas soon!**

**~SapphireWolf2002**


	7. Please Don't Chop Me!

**Hi Sapphie,**

**PLEASE DONT CHOP ME!**

**I am so sorry this is a lame excuse but I won't be able to put up the next chappie. I am so sorry, I promised you guys 3 days max but I had some writers block and I became occupied to other things such as Doctor Who, Merlin, Fairy Tail, Nisekoi, Homework, Work, Minecraft, YouTube, Five Nights At Freddies and Slender.**

**Gods I nearly wet my pants with Five Night's At Freddies.**

**I think personally think that is a lame excuse, also today I am going on holidays, I will try to work on it there but it will be slow. I will be back on New Year. I am so sorry for leaving you guys like that, I have just had some major writer's block and homework is crazy!**

**Moving Averages! I don't even get it!**

**Also I had Wolfy over at my place on Thursday, we thought of working on our YouTube and FanFiction but we had some difficulties, such as pesky brothers and a major accident that caused us to be afraid for the rest of the week till now. **

**Wolfy may have accidently shot a arrow too high from the target and smashed a glass door, and my Dad is pissed! It was our fault since I agreed and decided to do Archery indoors. We are still trying to be on the safe side.**

**I am so sorry!**

**Hope to be bak soon!**

**Bye guys!**

**Still. PLEASE DONT CHOP ME!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
